Blog użytkownika:LittleMilkyWay96/Wydostać się z mroku
Prolog (1050 lat przed) Noc zapadła dziś szybko. Była bardziej mroczna i przerażająca niż zazwyczaj. Żaden zakamarek tej części świata nie był oświetlony. Na pięknym nocnym niebie nie było widać ani jednej chmury tylko biliony gwiazd. Mrok panował wszędzie i żadne światło nie było wstanie go oświetlić jakby było zamknięte między betonowymi ścianami. Co trochę ludzie wypowiadali życzenia o światło do spadających gwiazd, które teraz pojawiały się bardzo często, a także modlili się płacząc do Boga lub bogów w zależności od ich wierzeń. Smród spowodowany dużą ilością martwych ciał docierał wszędzie. O tej porze srebrno-czarne kałuże krwi rozlane były prawie wszędzie. Zdawało by się, że jest pusto, że nikogo niema oprócz postaci w czarnym długim płaszczu i obszernym kapturze, przysłaniającym jej twarz i spacerującej między trupami, ale tak naprawdę ocalali chowali się jak najlepiej tylko mogli i chronili swoje rodziny. Ale wiedzieli, nie ważne gdzie będą to zostaną zabici, jak tylko zapadnie kolejna noc a nawet teraz. Jęki bólu i strachu rannych i umierających były zagłuszane przez piękny, ale jakże mroczny śpiew demona, który wyrządził całe to zło: -Ask not the sun why she sets Why she shrouds her light away Or why she hides her glowing gaze When night turns crimson gold to grey For silent falls the guilty sun As day to dark does turn One simple truth she dare not speak: Her light can only blind and burn Srebrne światło mignęło przed oczami sześciu ludzi a w następnej chwili zimne, zakrzywione, długie i piękne ostrze z wyrzeźbionym księżycem przy rękojeści, odcięło im głowy. -No mercy for the guilty Bring down their lying sun Blood so silver black by night Upon their faces pale white-kolejna zwrotka została wyśpiewana przez kobiecy głos, który siał niesamowitą panikę we wszystkich żywych istotach. Kolejne ciała padały tej nocy martwe na ziemię, aż doszczętnie został wybity lud jednej z wiosek. Umierający ostatkiem sił zdołali usłyszeć ostatnią zwrotkę pieśni, po czym pogrążyli się w wiecznym śnie: -Cruel moon, bring the end The dawn will never rise again.-demon zamilkł, spojrzał obojętnym, zimnym wzrokiem na to co zrobił, po chwili dodał-Wszyscy byliście winni, a oto wasza kara. Postać stanęła w kałuży krwi i patrzyła jak księżyc opadał a blask słońca ukazywał się nad horyzontem, zaćmienie słońca minęło a, z każdym nowym promieniem „Pani Śmierci” stawała się coraz bardziej niewidoczna i przezroczysta i gdy księżyc był już ledwie widoczny a słońce w pełnej okazałości unosiło się nisko nad morzem, zniknęła, jakby została wypalona lub mały wiatr rozwiał ją niczym proch. Jedyna pozostałość po niej to nie zapach, nie ślady, tylko błękitna poświata unosząca się w tym miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stała. Rozdział 1 (1049 lat po) „Mrok, zupełna ciemność… Nie widzę nic i nic nie słyszę, jestem tu tylko ja i mój strach. Kroczę wśród ciemności i zastanawiam się jak stąd uciec. Chcę postawić kolejny krok lecz coś złapało mnie za nogę, spojrzałem z lękiem w dół i zobaczyłem błoniastą, kościstą dłoń z długimi pazurami. Chciałem się wyrwać i uciec ale nie mogłem, to coś było na tyle silne, że pomimo mojej szarpaniny, kopania i zapierania się jak najmocniej o ziemię, wciągnęło mnie do czarnej wody, która nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiła. Kiedy znalazłem się pod wodą, już nic mnie nie trzymało, postanowiłem więc wypłynąć na powierzchnie bo powoli zaczynało mi brakować tlenu. Uniosłem dłoń, potem drugą, zamachnąłem się wszystkimi kończynami i…nic, nadal opadałem na dno, a właściwie spadałem coraz szybciej, tak jakbym w ogóle nie był w wodzie tylko na dużej wysokości. Spanikowałem, zacząłem krzyczeć jak najgłośniej tylko mogłem. W dole już było widać lekki zarys ostrych skał. Lada chwila i miałem w nie uderzyć.” -Czkawkaa!-ktoś krzyknął do mnie z przerażeniem. Poczułem szarpanie z ramię i co raz bardziej nasilające się tykania w rękę. Obudziłem się oblany zimnym potem. Przede mną stała wysoka kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz. -Mamo? Co się stało?-spytałem gdy zobaczyłem jej wielkie z przerażenia oczy. -O Odynie, Czkawka tak się wystraszyłam. Miałeś dziwne drgawki i… i krzyczałeś. Martwiłam się.-po chwili ciszy dodała już bardziej spokojnym głosem-Jak się czujesz?-spytała. Wcześniej nie zwracałem na to uwagi, byłem bardziej przejęty mamą, ale kiedy spytała o mój stan, poczułem, że mnie mdli i okropnie boli głowa. -Dobrze.-powiedziałem by jej nie martwić ale to chyba nie zabrzmiało zbyt przekonująco bo zaraz pobiegła do swojego smoka-Chmuroskoka i poleciała po Gothi-naszą miejscową zielarkę i że tak powiem-lekarza. Gothi napisała na piasku (bo nie mówi) abym przez co najmniej tydzień nie wychodził z łóżka, jadł i pił tylko gorące potrawy, i przede wszystkim dużo spał. No ale jak, ja jestem wodzem, muszę się opiekować osadą, smokami, pilnować porządku. -Nie denerwuj się Czkawka.-uspokajała mnie mama. No ale to nic nie pomogło, bo uświadomiłem sobie, że wszystko teraz zostało na głowie mojej mamy. Nie dość, że musi się mną opiekować, to jeszcze martwić się o wioskę. Kiedy mama i Gothi wyszły z pokoju, mój smok Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i popatrzył swoimi dużymi, zielonymi ślepiami w moje oczy. Było widać, że jest zatroskany, martwi się o mnie. -Spokojnie Szczerbatek, nic mi nie je…-nie dokończyłem bo nagły napad kaszlu zatrzymał dopływ powietrza do moich płuc. Wyplułem flegmę, która stanęła mi w gardle, do miski położonej wcześniej przez moją mamę na szafce obok łóżka. Mój oddech teraz głośno charczał. Czarny smok podszedł do mnie i otulił swoim dużym skrzydłem, a ja pogrążyłem się we śnie. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Czarny jak noc smok o soczyście błękitnych oczach, leciał z zawrotną prędkością wysoko w chmurach. Patrzył na zachodzące i podziwiał różnorodność kolorów jakimi został oblany świat. Z zachodu nadciągała noc, niebo robiło się tam coraz ciemniejsze i coraz więcej gwiazd rozbłyskało na nim. Gdy świat pogrążył się w barwach granatu i czerni zaś drzewa, domy i ziemię spowił biały blask księżyca, szare pręgi na ciele smoka zaświeciły niebieską barwą i wtedy gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Leciał tak szybko, że ludzie i inne zwierzęta patrzące z dołu myślały iż to spadająca gwiazda, gdyż za gadem ciągnęła się smuga równie niebieskiego świetlnego warkocza. * * * * Nocna Furia leżała na ogrzanej wcześniej trawie przez ciepłe promienie słońca. Jego niebieskie oczy były zamyślone i zdawały się być bardzo mądre. Żaden inny gad ani zwierzę nie ośmieliło się podejść do smoka, gdyż jego duże kolce na grzbiecie, łapach i uszach, a także pręgi i znaki na mrocznie czarnych łuskach powodowały, iż wydawał się bardzo groźny i silny. Kiedy Furia wypuszczała powietrze ze swoich potężnych płuc, z jej pyska wydobył się ogień zakończony błękitnym dymem. Smoczyca zamknęła oczy i wydawała się nad czymś bardzo skupiona, a wtedy nadeszły chmury, z których zaczął padać mały deszczyk, który od tygodnia był potrzebny wszystkim stworzeniom i roślinom z powodu dużych upałów. Smok otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do siebie, po krótkim czasie jednak znów je zamknął. Zawiał lekki, chłodny lecz przyjemny wiatr. Smoczyca wstała z tymczasowego posłania by nagrzać je swoim ogniem aby potem spokojnie spać. * * * * Nowy wschód słońca rozświetlił wszystko naokoło. Czarny smok rzucał dziwnie zamazany cień na ziemię. Wędrował teraz wzdłuż urwiska, mrużąc oczy, gdyż słoneczne światło drażniło jego zaspane oczy. Smoczyca przystanęła na chwilę, patrząc w stronę lasu rozciągającego się obok, jakby chciała coś tam zobaczyć, spostrzec. Odwróciła głowę w stronę słońca. Kiedy tak się w nie wpatrywała, czuła narastający smutek, żal i złość na siebie za to co zrobiła w przeszłości. Cienie są wszędzie wokół ciebie, gdy wynurzasz się z ciemności'' Wydostając się z delikatnego uścisku roztaczających się ramion nocy Ciemność, ciemność wszędzie, czy czujesz się samotny? Delikatna gracja grawitacji, ciężki ciężar kamienia''-tą piosenkę napisała dawno temu kiedy jeszcze wszyscy pamiętali, teraz pamięta niewielu i jej historia jak i mity docierają do nielicznej grupy. Nie widzisz tego, co posiadasz, wspaniały spokój i przejrzystość'' Ono zalewa niebo i zamazuje mrok jak świecznik Całe światło, które posiadasz staje się ukośne na jeziorach i morzach''-a jej światło zginęło już całkiem, była zimna, oschła, nie wierząca w nic co mogłoby ją uratować. Mrok pochłonął jej duszę i trzyma w uścisku, nie chcąc puścić a ona nie chce dać mu ją opętać tak jak dała mu wolną wolę dawniej i nie dać zniszczyć wszystko co jest na tym marnym świecie. '' Ich oszarpana powierzchnia, tak niedoskonała, jest wszystkim w co wierzysz'' Przyniosę lustro, bardzo srebrzyste, bardzo wiernie odbijające'' bardzo precyzyjne i tak bardzo pierwotne, idealne taflowe szkło Umieszczę lustro tak, by napotkało pociemnione niebo Tak, że będziesz widzieć swoje piękno za każdym razem, gdy wzejdziesz '' Rozdział 3 Noc była dziś mroźna i mroczna. W sercach ludzi gościł strach. Wszędzie panowała cisza. Było już dawna po północy lecz najstarsi z rodzin, grubo ubrani z powodu zimna, nadal bacznie czuwali jakby na coś czekali, a dla tych którzy spali, ta noc również nie była przyjemna. Ciepły ogień w kominkach niektórych domów zaczynał gasnąć lecz co trochę był podsycany nowymi gałązkami. Pomimo, że to się stało dawno temu, to ludzie zawsze się boją w rocznicę tego zdarzenia, które trwało osiem nocy. Głoszą pogłoski, że w te noce najstraszniejsze i najmroczniejsze stworzenia wychodzą z piekieł i pożerają dusze wszystkich, którzy śpią. W lesie panowała głucha cisza. Postać odziana w długi czarny płaszcz z obszernym kapturem, stąpała lekko pomiędzy krzewami, drzewami i roślinnością, zdawałoby się, że zna ten las jak własną kieszeń lecz tak naprawdę była tu pierwszy raz. Gdy stawiała kroki- nie było ich słychać i nawet gałęzie ani trawa nie załamywały się pod jej stopami tak jakby była duchem. Multum małych, błękitnych iskierek podążały za nią ciągnąc jasno niebieski warkocz światła. Pomimo, że lśniły mocno to nie rozświetlały choćby na centymetr od siebie mroku panującego na około. Wędrowiec wysunął swą bladą, smukłą dłoń i dotknął spękanej i oszronionej kory iglastego drzewa. Rozejrzał się na około, ale po co? W takich ciemnościach zdawało by się, że nic nie widać. Zbliżał się ranek. Postać stanęła nad urwiskiem i patrzyła jak słońce unosi się znad horyzontu. Ciepłe promienie powodowały, że śnieg lśnił a dłonie postaci zdawały się barwniejsze niż są naprawdę. Jedna kryształowo-czysta kropla popłynęła po jej policzku, jednak nie było tego widać przez mroczny cień rzucany przez kaptur, zdradziło to jedynie światło słońca które odbiło się od łzy. Rozdział 4 Niby ma się wolne, trzeba tylko leżeć i nic nie robić ale choroba wcale nie jest fajna pomimo tego, że odeszło mi sporo obowiązków na ten czas. Przez nią mam tylko same ograniczenia. Nie mogę wyjść na dwór w śnieżną noc, a ja bardzo lubię takie noce. Zawsze kiedy pytają mnie o zdrowie mówię, że czuję się lepiej, chociaż tak nie jest. Co prawda nie jest gorzej, ale tak samo jak było. Białe promienie księżyca wpadały przez lekko uchylone okno do mojego pokoju, rozświetlając ciemność. Lekki podmuch wiatru wpadł do pomieszczenia razem z płatkami śniegu, które lśniły tak pięknie w bladym świetle. Zanim opadły i roztopiły się pozostawiając mokry ślad, zatańczyły swój lodowy taniec. Noc to moja ulubiona pora, jest piękna, magiczna i zawsze inna. Po części cudowna i zapierająca dech w piersi ale z drugiej strony straszna i ciemna. Na dworze było słychać czyjś płacz, ktoś krzyczał imię jakiegoś mężczyzny, po chwili rozległ się cichy uspakajający głos mówiący „Nie płacz, wkrótce się z nim wszyscy spotkamy”, widocznie Norny przecięły złotą nić czyjegoś życia i zabrały go do bogini Hel do Niflheimu. Jestem ciekaw czy moje przeznaczenie już się wypełniło czy dopiero nadchodzi. Co wymyślą dla mnie Norny? * * * * Las był oświetlony blaskiem księżyca. Gwiazdy migały na niebie co trochę przysłaniane przez małe chmurki. Idę oblodzoną ścieżką uważnie stawiając każdy krok. Pomimo mojej metalowej nogi z funkcją chodzenia po lodzie muszę uważać na moją drugą, którą w każdej chwili mogę złamać. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Nie poznaję tego miejsca, jednak coś każe mi iść dalej, przed siebie. W oddali widziałem w urwisku nad którym ktoś stał. Postać miała na sobie czarny płaszcz i była niewyraźna. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, jedynie jej błękitne, świecące oczy wlepione we mnie wyróżniały się z mroku. Nie wiem skąd ale wiedziałem, że się uśmiecha. Była z jakiegoś powodu zadowolona. Słońce zaczęło wschodzić odpędzając noc, postać odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, po czym znów spojrzała na mnie, była smutna i przestraszona, zaczęła krzyczeć jakby z bólu. Skuliła się na ziemi i biła w nią pięścią. Cierpiała. Chciałem jej pomóc, zacząłem więc powoli podchodzić. Kiedy byłem w połowie drogi, ta wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, pokazując abym się zatrzymał, zrobiłem to, postać pokręciła głową i jakby zmieniając zdanie pokazała ruszając w tę i z powrotem palcem wskazującym bym jednak podszedł. Kiedy chciałem się schylić, coś mnie powstrzymało, coś było nie tak, ogarnął mnie strach. W lesie było cicho a nawet za cicho. Nagle tarcza księżyca pojawiła się tuż przed słońcem, zasłaniając je i powodując kompletny mrok. Usłyszałem szyderczy śmiech a po chwili postać rzuciła się na mnie z kłami i pazurami. Ostatnie co widziałem to jej zimne oczy. Obudziłem się z lękiem, szybko zrywając się z łóżka jednak nagle łupnięcie w głowie powaliło mnie na nie z powrotem. Co to miało znaczyć? Ten sen… Ostatnio śnią mi się same koszmary, nie mogę spokojnie spać i wracać do zdrowia bo coś psuje mi nerwy. Szczerbatek wpadł do mnie przez okno z hukiem stawiając łapy na porysowanej od jego pazurów, drewnianej, wyblakłej podłodze. „Trzeba coś z tym zrobić” przeszło mi przez myśl, która została rozwiana przez lepki, różowy, obśliniony język na mojej twarzy. -Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem ale smok nic sobie z tego nie robiąc podreptał na swoje posłanie, szeroko się uśmiechając, pokazując bezzębne dziąsła. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lecz zaraz moje usta się wykrzywiły gdy przypomniało mi się, że dziś jest ten dzień. Dzień kiedy zginął mój ojciec. Minęły już dwa lata, ale nadal jest tu wspominany. Wyjrzałem przez okno, jego kamienny posąg wykuty w ścianie urwiska, był cały oblodzony, połyskiwał ciepłym porannym światłem słonecznym i lśnił. Zdawał się być taki promienny i rozradowany. -Synu!-do mojego pokoju wpadła zarumieniona od zimna mama, uniosłem brwi w pytającym geście, spoglądając na nią-Wódz wyspy Bram chce zawiązać z nami pokój, pyta w liście o termin spotkania w tej sprawie i pytam się ciebie o to teraz bo to właściwie przyszło dwa tygodnie temu a ja zapomniałam… Przepraszam cię bardzo. Ja… -Dobrze, wszystko dobrze, to nic takiego. Wyślę mu to jak wyzdrowieje, jako wódz musi zrozumieć, że mieliśmy jakiś kłopot czy coś i raczej się nie pogniewa, tak?-uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową i wyszła zamykając drzwi, zza których rozległ się po chwili głos -Tylko odejdź mi od tego okna! -Tak jest wodzu!-zaśmiałem się głośno ale mama już chyba tego nie usłyszała bo wychodziła z domu kiedy to mówiłem. * * * * -Szczerbatek musimy tam polecieć.-szepnąłem do smoka który nie chciał mnie wziąć na swój grzbiet-Wiesz, że to dla mnie bardzo ważne, kolego. Proszę cię.-błagałem go już tak długo, aż w końcu uległ. Lecieliśmy w środku nocy, aby nikt nas nie zauważył. Co trochę wstrząsał mną kaszel, który próbowałem pohamować bo z każdym kolejnym Szczerbatek był coraz bardziej przekonany do zawrócenia na Berg. Przyznam, że dopadał mnie stres, nie chciałem być chory i nie chciałem aby ktoś mnie zobaczył, a w tamtym miejscu mogłem się spodziewać pewnej osoby. Czas dłużył się okropnie, miałem przez to wrażenie, że zaraz będzie wschód słońca chociaż na to się nie zapowiadało. W oddali majaczyło zniszczone lodowe sanktuarium smoków, a pozostało ich tam już nie wiele. Szczerbatek wylądował na zimnej ziemi, podszedłem do kamiennego brzegu morza. Patrzyłem w dal. Pamiętam płonącą łódź z jego ciałem. Pamiętam moment w którym zginął pamiętam wszystko lecz wspomnienia z tamtego dnia wydają się być jakby za mgłą. Łzy pociekły po moich policzkach. Nie próbowałem powstrzymać się od płaczu, wręcz przeciwnie, chciałem to wreszcie wyrzucić bez nikogo obok. Szczerbatek jakby wyczuwając to odszedł ode mnie gdzieś w głąb lodowej kopuły. Klęknąłem na ziemi i zaniosłem się szlochem. Po chwili przestałem się trząść i płakać. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz przed siebie i uniosłem głowę. Wstając z ziemi o mało się nie przewróciłem. Zapomniałem zmienić protezy naprzeciw poślizgową, ale jakoś nie obchodziło mnie teraz połamanie się. -Szczerbatek!-zawołałem smoka, drżącym głosem, lecz nie pojawił się-Szczerbatek!-powtórzyłem, ale znowu nic. Poszedłem w stronę gdzie wcześniej szedł smok, wołałem go co trochę a gardło coraz bardziej bolało i odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Zacząłem się wspinać po skałach i kiedy byłem na górze, zobaczyłem Nocną Furię, która warczała na postać ubraną w płaszcz. Mama. Tylko dlaczego na nią warczał, może nie chciał pozwolić by mnie zobaczyła. Jasno niebieski ogień kumulował się w otwartym pysku gada. Pobiegłem do niego z całej siły popychając jego łeb w przeciwną stronę. Plazma wystrzeliła parę metrów dalej na prawo. -Szczerbatek co ty…-nie dokończyłem, bo kiedy spojrzałem na postać zrozumiałem, że to nikt kogo znam. Przybysz był prawie mojego wzrostu. Mrocznie-czarny, długi płaszcz okrywał jego sylwetkę. Twarzy nie widziałem gdyż obszerny kaptur ją całkiem zasłaniał, w dodatku było przeraźliwie ciemno. Pomimo, że nie wiem kim jest ta osoba to mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś ją widziałem. Miała widocznie zamknięte oczy bo powoli odsłaniały się błękitno-jasno-niebieskie tęczówki ze skośnymi, smoczymi źrenicami. Jej duże, zimne oczy były teraz jedynym światłem pośród mroku. -Kim jesteś?-spytałem lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi-Kim jesteś?! Postać nic nie robiła, stała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się prosto w moje oczy. -Szczerbatek-szepnąłem-idziemy…-razem ze smokiem zaczęliśmy się cofać. Kiedy byliśmy już dość daleko, odwróciłem się by złapać się wystającego korzenia i podciągnąć na skalną półkę nad którą było przejście. -Szczerbatek.-powiedziałem, patrząc na smoka który nadal stał na dole i patrzył w miejsce gdzie jest… -Co tu się dzieje?-spytałem siebie gdy nie zauważyłem nikogo na środku obszernego i pozbawionego jakichś skał za którymi można by się schować, pomieszczenia. Rozejrzałem się na około, lecz to nie możliwe by ten ktoś tak szybko stamtąd uciekł. -Szczerbatek uciekamy stąd.-powiedziałem do smoka- a kiedy spojrzałem na prawo ujrzałem szybko zbliżającą się w naszą stronę, granatowo-czarną masę-Już! Wybiegłem przez wyjście. Szczerbatek posadził mnie na swoim grzbiecie kiedy biegł za mną i wzbił się w powietrze. * * * * -Co to było?-mówiłem do Szczerbatka, leżąc wygodnie w łóżku. Nocna Furia odpowiedziała mi jedynie cichym mruknięciem. Skąd kojarzyłem tą postać? Kim lub czym była i skąd tam się wzięła? Przez to zdarzenie nie mogłem usnąć, te oczy wprawiały w dreszcze kiedy sobie o nich przypomniałem. Spałem może około godziny, obudziłem się jeszcze nocą, znów przez koszmar i wtedy mnie olśniło. To coś co tam było, wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak osoba z mojego snu, który teraz się powtórzył. Podniosłem głowę by rozejrzeć się po ciemnym pokoju, coś na krześle przykuło moją uwagę. Ktoś tam siedział. Zacząłem krzyczeć, myślałem, że to znowu to coś. Postać zerwała się szybko z miejsca a płaszcz opadł do ziemi. I wtedy wszystko się rozjaśniło. W pokoju nie było ciemno, wszystkie światła się świeciły a postać siedząca na krześle to była moja mama owinięta w koc, która stała teraz nad moim łóżkiem. -Jak ty to zrobiłaś?-spytałem rozglądając się -Ale co? -No jak zapaliłaś te wszystkie świeczki w tak krótkim czasie? -Ale Czkawka, one się świeciły cały czas.-odparła patrząc na mnie z niepokojem -N-nie ważne…-powiedziałem przykrywając się szczelnie kołdrą i zamykając oczy-odkąd tu siedzisz?-spytałem nie patrząc już na nic -Przyszłam jakieś pół godziny temu bo miałam wrażenie jakbyś skądś przyleciał ale to chyba był tylko Szczerbatek. -Taak. To-to tylko Szczerbatek.-jeszcze bardziej wtuliłem się w kołdrę, teraz nie bardzo umiałem skłamać ale mama chyba się nie zorientowała. Rozdział 5 Minęły dokładnie dwa tygodnie od tego co zdarzyło się w sanktuarium. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem bo by mnie przecież zabili gdyby się dowiedzieli, że chory poszedłem sobie polatać i uznali by to za halucynacje ale ja wiem, że to działo się naprawdę. Doszedłem do zdrowia w niecałe trzy dni po tym zdarzeniu. Teraz wracam z wyspy Bram, na której podpisałem pakt pokojowy z wodzem, który okazał się dość nie poważny. Cały czas z czegoś żartował i jak na tak, że to ujmę w ten sposób-puszystego wikinga, miał naprawdę niesamowitą kondycję, a szczególnie wtedy jak rzucił się po kawałek ostatniego dorsza, na drugi koniec twierdzy. * * * * Leciałem na Szczerbatku wysoko nad chmurami, gdzie zawsze wieje bardzo mocny wiatr, a powietrze jest rzadsze i utrudnia oddychanie. Z daleka widziałem już Berg, nad którym krążyły czarne chmury, a w dole było pełno statków bojowych i katapult na brzegu. Smoki biły się z innymi, rozszarpując się i gryząc, ale dlaczego? Zniżyliśmy lot, a Szczerbatek przyspieszył do maksymalnej prędkości jaką mógł osiągnąć. Wylądowaliśmy w samym środku osady. Ale wikingowie byli tak zajęci walkę, że nawet nie zwracali uwagi ani na mnie ani na Nocną Furię, która co trochę ryczała by ktoś w końcu odpowiedział na pytani „Co się tu dzieje?”. -No to się chyba nie dowiemy o co chodzi…-spojrzałem na Szczerbatka a ten jedynie mruknął coś w swoim smoczym języku i jakby wiedząc co chcę zrobić, wzbił się w powietrze. Byłem zdenerwowany i przestraszony. Statków było niesamowicie dużo i atakowali nas ze wszystkich stron. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia kto, gdyż nie posiadali godła na flagach. Założyłem maskę i zawróciłem gwałtownie Szczerbatka. Wszędzie sypał się popiół a statki i domy płonęły. Poszybowaliśmy tuż nad głowami ludzi po czym smok wypuścił niebieską plazmę, która rozbłysła, rozsadzając jeden z okrętów wroga na części. Wyciągnąłem długi miecz z gronklowego żelaza i będąc tuż nad dwoma mężczyznami w hełmach z wybitym na tyle wizerunkiem Oszołomostracha, odciąłem ich głowy. -Gdzie są jeźdźcy?-spytałem właściwie siebie, kiedy nigdzie nie widziałem ani jednej znajomej sylwetki przyjaciół i mamy, ani ich smoków. Zakaszlałem głośno, przez wdychanie dymu. Nigdzie nie było ani trochę świeżego powietrza.-Szczerbatek do góry!-smok wzniósł mnie ponad chmury gdzie nie dotarł dym, wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów po czym zanurkowaliśmy z powrotem ku Berg. Kilka katapult zastało wyrzucanych w stronę twierdzy, Szczerbatek wypluł plazmę, którą zniszczył pięć z nich. Dym powoli się zagęszczał zasłaniając jakiekolwiek światło, w dodatku zapadał zmrok. Nie widziałem nic, piekły mnie oczy i co trochę miałem napady kaszlu. W ostatniej chwili zobaczyłem jak żelazna sieć leci w naszym kierunku. Szczerbatek nie zdążył zrobić uniku, a sznury prawie się na nas zaplotły, gdy błękitno-granatowa kula rozsadziła ją, a czarny smok o pręgach świecących niebieską barwą przeleciał tuż obok nas. -Co?-patrzyłem na oddalającego się gada, którego widziałem jedynie dzięki światłu jakim emanował. Szczerbatek również podążał za nim wzrokiem, lecz po chwili się gwałtownie przekręcił a ja przez nieuwagę, odpiąłem się od siodła i zacząłem spadać, widziałem jak sieć przemyka tuż obok Nocnej Furii, która zanurkowała za mną rozstawiając swoje kolce. Kiedy mnie dogonił, ustawił się odpowiednio względem mnie tak abym mógł wsiąść. W ostatniej chwili rozłożył skrzydła i wylądował na skale tuż przed obszerną postacią w skórzanej pelerynie. -Znów się spotykamy co?-złośliwy śmiech rozległ się z pod zabrudzonej brody a czarno włosy mężczyzna odwrócił się ku nam. Miał jeszcze więcej blizn niż ostatni i nie posiadał jednego palca u prawej ręki, zaś lewa sztuczna była teraz zakończona jak by pazurami. -Drago.-wysyczałem ściągając maskę a popiół opadał mi na włosy. -Nareszcie się spotykamy! Stęskniłem się-mówił z szyderczym uśmiechem-Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia…Ale to w lochu! Brać go!-krzyknął na całe gardło a pięciu wojowników Zaczęło biec w naszym kierunku. Szczerbatek poderwał się do lotu lecz wystrzelona sieć oplotła nas i spadliśmy w przepaść, obijając się o gałęzie a po chwili uderzając o twardy grunt. Smok swoim ciałem przygniótł moją nogę, na szczęście tą sztuczną, ale to i tak nie pomagało bo nie mogłem się ruszyć, ale nawet nie próbowałem bo uderzenie głową skończyło się tym, że zemdlałem, przed tym widziałem jeszcze jak Drago stoi na urwisku i salutuje w moją stronę a po chwili odwraca się, śmiejąc na całe gardło i idąc w swoją stronę, lecz ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyłem to para niebieskich, świecących oczu o skośnych źrenicach, skrytych pod czarną peleryną w cieniu drzew i pomiędzy czarnym, duszącym dymem. Po tym zapadła już ciemność. Czułem jedynie zimne krople deszczu na mojej skórze… Rozdział 6 Znajdowałem się przed kryształowymi, ogromnymi drzwiami wielkiego zamku. Nie wiem gdzie jestem i po co, lecz coś każe mi wejść. Popycham ciężkie drzwi i wchodzę powoli do środka. Przede mną rozciąga się długi i szeroki korytarz z ławami po bokach, i dwoma tronami na końcu, z tym, że jeden-czarno-granatowy, był zasłonięty do połowy czarnym materiałem, na jego oparciu i bokach były wyrzeźbione wszystkie fazy księżyca, zaś samo oparcie było wysłane granatowym, lśniącym materiałem, wyglądającym jak nocne niebo, z białymi punkcikami, przypominającymi gwiazdy. Drugi tron był złoty z wizerunkiem słońca nad ramą oparcia, a boki wysłane były różnego rodzaju klejnotami. Jego rubinowe oparcie odbijało refleksy bladego światła księżyca tak, że zdawał się płonąć żywym blaskiem. Oba trony stały na wzniesieniu, które wyglądało jak wyrzeźbione z lodu. Podłoga była ułożona z czarnych płytek a na środku widniało ułożone z różnobarwnych kamieni słońce i księżyc, lecz zdawały się być jakby pod szkłem. Przeszedłem dalej przez korytarz, w oknach były witraże przedstawiające różne sceny walk, koronacji i wiele innych. Kiedy podszedłem do tronów, ściągnąłem płachtę z ciemnego, stojącego po lewej stronie. Kiedy płachta opadła na ziemię, to jakiś przedmiot spadł razem z nią, brzęcząc przy uderzeniu o podłogę. Sięgnąłem po niego odgarniając materiał. Skierowałem go tak aby oświetlało go światło księżyca. Była to korona. Czarna korona, z księżycowymi runami wyrzeźbionymi u dołu i granatowymi, kanciastymi kamyczkami na końcach. Wyglądała jakby została zrobiona z dziwnego, twardego, równie kanciastego i gładkiego, czarnego kryształu. W niektórych miejscach była popękana i ułamana, lecz nadal piękna. Spojrzałem na drugi tron, lecz tam nic nie było, ale był bardziej bogaty i promieniujący. Zwróciłem uwagę na drzwi znajdujące się za salą. Były dość duże i zlewały się one z śnieżnobiałą ścianą, zdobioną złotymi ornamentami. Były lekko uchylone, przez co miałem wrażenie jakby za nimi ktoś stał i przez cały czas mnie obserwował. Poszedłem wolnym krokiem i otworzyłem szybkim ruchem na rozcież sięgając prawą ręką ku nogawce po „Piekło” lecz nic tam się nie znajdowało a przecież jeszcze parę minut temu miałem go przy sobie… Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się komnata, na której końcu były schody, które w połowie się rozdwajały i jedna część prowadziła na lewo a druga na prawo. Za nimi znajdowały się ogromne okna przysłonione lekko, długimi materiałami zakończonymi frędzlami. Na jednym z nich po prawej, na czerwono-złotym tle widniała kobieta o różnobarwnych włosach, a w dłoni trzymała świetlistą, złotą kulę. Była piękna. Najpiękniejsza jaką widziałem. Wyglądała na około 22 lata. Po drugiej stronie wisiał podobny tyle, że granatowy i podarty na strzępy. Wszedłem po schodach i skręciłem w prawo. Były tam duże drzwi zrobione jakby z potłuczonego szkła i złota, nad nimi znajdował się napis: Celestia. Albo to było jakieś imię, albo słowo, które miało jakieś ważne znaczenie. Otworzyłem drzwi lecz tam znajdował się jedynie korytarz z kilkoma drzwiami prowadzącymi do innych komnat, na jego końcu było duże okno a nad nim napis: „Celestia-władczyni słońca. Królowa królów.” Nic tam nie znajdując, wyszedłem i powędrowałem do kolejnych drzwi naprzeciwko, tam gdzie wisiała granatowa, podarta płachta. Lecz tam było to samo, tyle, że mroczniej a nad drzwiami nie widniał żaden napis. Opuściłem tamto pomieszczenie i gdy wychodziłem, poczułem zimny wiatr. Spojrzałem w bok. Środkowe okno było rozbite a na dachu znajdującym się pod nim, stała postać. Zbliżyłem się do niej. Chłód owiał moje ciało a ja poczułem się dziwnie. Kawałki dachu osuwały się pod moimi nogami a ja zacząłem się cofać, kiedy to napotkałem szkło. Odwróciłem wzrok-okno było całe, tak jakby podczas mojej nieuwagi kawałki szkła posklejały się w całość. Postać odwróciła się a ja nie miałem gdzie uciec. W dłoni trzymała długie, zakrzywione ostrze, którym bez problemu mogłaby odciąć mi głowę. Spojrzałem w dół gdzie znajdował się kolejny stopień dachu. Zerwałem się do ucieczki, nie mogąc rozbić okna, skoczyłem na niższy stopień. Przeszedłem po parapecie i zsunąłem się po rynnie na długie schody prowadzące na most a potem na wysoką wierzę, zaś stamtąd gdzieś dalej prowadził kolejny most. Postać rozwinęła ciemne jak noc skrzydła, których kształt bardzo dobrze znałem. Wyglądały niczym skrzydła nocnej furii… Coś odziane w czarny płaszcz, przeleciało tuż obok mnie, a gdy byłem na wierzy, zagrodziło mi drogę na most, kiedy zaś chciałem zawrócić pojawiało się tuż przede mną. Pozostała mi więc jeszcze jedna droga. Skoczyłem. Rozłożyłem swoje materiałowe „skrzydła”, które zazwyczaj nie zawodzą lecz tym razem podarły się na strzępy a ja byłem coraz bliżej ziemi. Mutant podleciał do mnie próbował zabrać gdzieś ze sobą wbijając pazury w moje ramiona. Było silne, jednak udało mi się wyrwać tuż nad wierzą. Kiedy na nią skoczyłem, murowana zapora zawaliła się a ja spadłem na twarde, brukowane podłoże. Przeżyłem lecz czułem okropny ból i nie mogłem wstać. -Naprawdę tego boisz się najbardziej?!-usłyszałem głos młodej kobiety, wydobywający się spod kaptura postaci, która wylądowała tuż przede mną-Ja jestem twoim największym lękiem?!-krzyczała-To nie ja jestem twoim demonem lecz ten, który zabił ci ojca, ten który ci teraz najbardziej zagraża!-patrzyłem na nią, leżąc na plecach i dopiero kiedy odwróciłem głowę ujrzałem księżyc. Niby był taki jak zawsze: duży, biały, lecz plamy na nim nie były ułożone tak jak zawsze, teraz przypominały czyjąś twarz. -Ohh jaka szkoda, że tak duża moc musi się marnować… Jeszcze nie odkryłeś swojego przeznaczenia Czkawko…-dziewczyna mówiła teraz spokojnie, a jej głos rozbrzmiewał echem po całej okolicy. -Kim jesteś?-spytałem-Już kiedyś cię widziałem…I dlaczego mnie ścigałaś i… -To była próba, tego co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze, lecz się zawiodłam. Okazałeś słabość i dajesz się kontrolować. A ja chcę ci pomóc. -Pomóc? W czym? I czy powiesz mi wreszcie kim jesteś? I właściwie to gdzie ja jestem?!-byłem zdenerwowany i to strasznie. Strach, wściekłość i dziwny smutek nie wiadomo skąd robiły z mojej głowy mieszankę wybuchową. -Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie… Jeszcze nie czas na wyjaśnienia.-mówiła donośnie, z powagą i pomimo, że była bardzo blisko, to nadal nie widziałem jej twarzy.-W krótce…-ale co wkrótce? Nie z dążyłem się dowiedzieć, gdyż, po tych słowach cały świat się rozmazał a ja zacząłem się budzić. Czyli to był sen… A jeżeli to co wydarzyło się w sanktuarium jednak było wytworem mojej wyobraźni, snem? Ale przecież Szczerbatek…on wie. Rozdział 7 Obudziłem się. Promienie słońca raziły mnie po oczach, a zimny wiatr owiewał moje ciało. Patrzyłem jak kłęby pary wodnej unosiły się z moich ust. Czułem pod sobą zimny, twardy grunt. Coś uciskało moją klatkę piersiową a kiedy próbowałem podnieść głowę, rozległo się w niej okropne łupanie. Z daleka słyszałem głosy lecz nie mogłem na nie w żaden sposób zareagować. Nie potrafiłem ich nawet rozróżnić. Kilka osób podbiegło do mnie i poczułem jak czyjś ciężar osuwa się ze mnie i mogę swobodnie oddychać. -Czkawka!-już któryś raz z kolei to słyszę lecz wcześniej to do mnie nie docierało. Ktoś mnie wołał. -Czkawka! Czkawka!-kolejna osoba do mnie podeszła i potrząsała ramionami. Zamrugałem parę razy oczami i wtedy obraz się wyostrzył. Widziałem. Nie wiem kogo, ale widziałem… Morska barwa, a może turkus? Nie to z pewnością barwa morza. Słońc…nie to-to nie słońce, teraz wiem, widzę blond włosy od których odbija się światło. -Astrid…-ledwo co wypowiedziałem imię złotowłosej piękności. Dziewczyna przytuliła mnie mocno a ja z trudem usiadłem nie łapiąc się przy tym za głowę-Widziałaś go? -Tak Czkawka… Był piękny.-powiedziała wzdychając głęboko -Zaraz co? O czym ty mówisz?-spytałem odsuwając się od niej -No o smoku, który cię zaatakował-powędrowałem wzrokiem za jej dłonią, obok nas leżał smok. Błękitny, piękny, o opierzonych skrzydłach, długą szyją, rogatym łbie i: -Martwy? -Co? Nie, został lekko ogłuszony, bo kiedy spadaliście to uderzył głową prosto w ziemię ale na szczęście ma bardzo twardą.-„Że co?”-biłem się z myślami. „O co tu chodzi?”. Ściągnąłem do siebie brwi. -Co się dzieje Czkawka?-spytała Astrid patrząc mi w oczy -O to, że… nic z tego nie pamiętam… * * * * Siedziałem teraz u Gothi, która coś pisała na piasku. -Pyta co zapamiętałeś jako ostatnie?-tłumaczył Pyskacz-miejscowy kowal. -No więc emm… Pamiętam, że wracałem z wyspy Bram i widziałem jak Berg płonęło i Drago…-spojrzałem po wszystkich zebranych, których miny wyrażały zdziwienie. -Berg płonęło?! Łoooo siostra to musiał być niezły widok, nie?!-krzyknął Mieczyk a Szpadka- jego bliźniacza siostra popatrzyła rozmarzonym wzrokiem na sufit pokiwała głową- Zazdroszczę Ci stary! Pyskacz skrzywił lekko głowę i odczytał kolejny zapis szamanki: -Hmmm fałszywe mrowienia…-spojrzałem na niego z ukosa, po czym Gothi uderzyła go swoją laską w głowę na której jak zawsze był hełm.-Znaczy fałszywe wspomnienia! Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i szturchnął w ramię jakby chciał powiedzieć „Wszystko będzie dobrze”. -Czyli ta druga nocna furia to też nie prawda?-spytałem z lekką nadzieją, lecz wszyscy pokręcili głową, że to mój wymysł. Rozdział 8 Tej nocy, pewna postać przedzierała się przez las. Każdy normalny człowiek bałby się w środku nocy błąkać nie wiadomo gdzie, lecz temu komuś a właściwie jej, nie przeszkadzały upiorne ciemności ani przerażające odgłosy wydobywające się zza drzew. Jej czarne długie włosy falowały na małym wietrze a duże błękitne oczy były lekko przymrużone i przysłonięte potarganą, skośną grzywką. Czarne spodnie i ciężkie buty, a także czarna bluzka i skórzana kamizelka były ubrudzone w błocie, zaś w smukłej dłoni trzymała skórzaną torbę i połamany, długi łuk refleksyjny, trzymający się w całości jedynie za pomocą obwiązanego materiału i cięciwy. Uniosła do góry swoje ciemne brwi i oczyma powędrowała ku nocnemu niebu ukazującemu się przez rozległą szparę między gałęziami. Księżyc odbijał się niesamowicie dokładnie w jej oczach, które były dla niego niczym lustro, w zamian za co spowił je swym bladym blaskiem, podkreślając ich piękno. Kiedy odwróciła wzrok, zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i zacisnęła prawą pięść. Nawet nie zauważyła, że przez dłuższy czas stoi w miejscu rozmyślając nad czymś intensywnie, znów patrząc w niebo, na którym wyobrażała sobie zdarzenie, które miało miejsce dawniej. „Granatowa i złota smuga światła zderzały się z ogromną siłą wysoko na niebie, wywołując przez to potężne fale dźwiękowe. Coś skrywające się za złotym światłem wypowiadało cały czas słowo przepraszam i zdawało się toczyć walkę z cierpieniem i niechęcią. Toczyło walkę wymuszoną, zaś coś skrytego za granatowym światłem tętniącym jasno niebieską barwą, walczyło wytrwale, z nienawiścią i bez ani szczypty żalu, krzycząc co trochę gniewnie.”-wspomnienie urwało się przez mocne uderzenie w głowę. Pomimo to jej twarz nadal pozostała bez wyrazu uczuć. Odwróciła się jedynie w stronę czegoś co w nią uderzyło małym kamykiem. -Żyje?-usłyszała szept w jednym z pobliskich krzaków. -No nie widzisz, że się ruszyła?-spytał ktoś głośno, podnosząc się przy tym i ukazując w świetle lecz na krótko, gdyż ten ktoś został z powrotem pociągnięty na ziemię. -Cicho bo nas zauważy. A wtedy jak się ruszyła to nie widziałam, bo zasłoniła mi twoja wielka dupa! A myślałam, że nie żyje bo się nie ruszała! -Ciekawe co by się stało gdybyśmy ją wybuchneli?.-powiedział ktoś zbaczając z tematu -Chyba WYSADZILI idioto!-blond włosa dziewczyna wyłoniła się z krzaków i uderzyła kogoś w tył głowy tak, że rogaty hełm prawie uderzył czarnowłosą, która jednak złapała go zręcznie w ostatniej chwili, unosząc przy tym brew w geście zdziwienia na słowa nieznajomych. -Mój hełm!-krzyknął mężczyzna również podnosząc się z ukrycia. Dziewczyna i chłopak byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Takie same szaro-niebieskie oczy, rysy twarzy prawie jednakowe tyle że chłopak miał bardziej ostre, kolor włosów był również ten sam. „Bliźniacy” pomyślała błękitnooka. -Sam się o to prosiłeś!-odkrzyknęła blondynka tuż do ucha zapewne brata, przez co ten zatkał je szybko i odsunął od dziewczyny, prawą ręką zwalając również jej hełm z głowy. Bliźniacy kłócili się dobre pięć minut, zamilkli jednak kiedy blondwłosa pokazała ruchem oczu na stojącą w cieniu dziewczynę, która przyglądała się im bez uczuć. -Masz zeza czy co?-spytał jej brat, na co dziewczyna zareagowała głębokim westchnieniem po czym uderzyła się w czoło. -Durniu! O nią mi chodzi!-wyraźnie zirytowana pokazała palcem na wysoką, szczupłą, nieznajomą. -Ooooaaah! Czyli nie masz zeza ani nie bolą cię oczy? Bo jak coś to mogę ci napluć i się wyleczą!-odparł po czym złapał w obie dłonie i przychylił głowę siostry po czym splunął na jej lewe oko. -Fuuj! To było ohydne i teraz nic nie widzę! -To ja ci jeszcze raz napluję!-zaproponował bliźniak śmiejąc się szyderczo. -Ehh… fuuuu-jęknęła kiedy wycierała powiekę z śliny. * * * * Czkawka siedział w swoim pokoju na rozległym fotelu, zaś na jego kolanach była Astrid, której podbródek znajdował na jego ramieniu. Zasypiała. Ciepłe światło płomyków świec, tworzyło różne, ruszające się cienie na ścianach. Patrząc na nie przypominał sobie to zdarzenie z Drago. „Jakim cudem mogłem to zmyślić?” pytał sam siebie w myślach, kiedy to rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Podniósł lekko blondwłosą i posadził na fotelu. Próbował wyjść tak aby nie obudzić dziewczyny, jednak metalowa proteza była zbyt głośna. -Gdzie idziesz?-usłyszał zaspany, cichy głosik. -Ktoś przyszedł.-odparł krótko, patrząc na swoją piękną dziewczynę a już niedługo narzeczoną. Planował zaręczyny od prawie roku, miał już nawet pomysł jak to będzie wyglądać, ale brakowało jednej drobnej rzeczy-pierścionka. Uśmiechnął się lekko na samą myśl, że ta anielsko piękna kobieta będzie kiedyś jego żoną. * * * * Potężne, drewniane drzwi, otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Z cienia wyłoniły się jedynie dziko-zielone oczy, które spoglądały wprost w zimne błękitne, również skryte w mroku. Było cicho, całkiem cicho. Skąd zielonooki znał ten błękit? Ten piękny, zimny błękit… Z cienia za młodym mężczyzną wyłoniła się kolejna równie zielona para oczu, tyle że dzikie ślepia były większe i kształtem przypominały kocie. -Czkawka?-chłopak spojrzał na osobę, która przerwała milczenie -Mieczyk?-odparł cicho -Znaleźliśmy ją w lesie i…-spokojny, lecz lodowaty, kobiecy głos przerwał jego wypowiedź. -Mówisz o mnie jak o psie… „Znaleźliśmy”… „Znaleźliśmy ją w lesie”, nie sądzisz, że to brzmi jakbym była bezdomnym zwierzęciem?-po chwili ciszy dodała, nadal stojąc w mroku- Może ja dokończę… Moja łódka rozbiła się podczas sztormu i wyrzuciło mnie gdzieś tu na brzeg. A tą dwójkę spotkałam kiedy szukałam pomocy i szłam przez las w poszukiwaniu, właśnie osady. -No dobrze… Wejdź do środka i wy… róbcie co chcecie-odparł kiedy zobaczył jak Mieczyk i Szpadka robią do siebie głupie, ohydne miny. Przyjemne ciepło spowiło ciało zmarzniętej dziewczyny, której błękitne z domieszką zimnego niebieskiego koloru oczy, biegle obserwowały nowe otoczenie. W końcu jej wzrok natknął czarnego gada. -Eeem to jest Szczerbatek. Nie musisz się go bać on nic…-przerwał, gdyż dziewczyna zdawała się go nie słuchać i bez strachu podeszła do nocnej furii. O dziwo Szczerbatek nie warczał na nieznajomą tak jak na każdą inną osobę, którą po raz pierwszy spotkał. Smok podszedł do dziewczyny i zaczął się łasić jakby znał ją od dawna, a ta głaskała go i drapała za uchem. Czkawka i Astrid, która stała na schodach patrzyli ze zdziwieniem jak Szczerbatek od razu obdarzył tą dziewczynę zaufaniem. -Czkawka, kto to jest?-spytała blondwłosa, której nie podobało się zachowanie nieznajomej. Brunet wzruszył ramionami. -Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to…-wyszeptał oddalając się na schody do Astrid.-Jak masz na imię?-spytał już mówiąc normalnym tonem. -Hym?-lekko zdezorientowana dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w stronę pary, ujawniając swoją piękną, szczupłą twarz i w pełnej okazałości ukazując oczy. Czkawka patrzył zauroczony na niesamowicie piękną dziewczynę. Czarne włosy okalały jej twarz, a ciemna oprawa oczu podkreślała ich błękit. -Jak masz na imię?-powtórzył po krótkiej ciszy. -Ah jestem Luna. Luna Glare-odparła, a wódz podszedł do niej i pocałował w dłoń jak to nakazuje zwyczaj. -Czkawka Haddock, miło poznać.-dziewczyna lekko zmrużyła oczy jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając, po chwili jednak przeniosła wzrok na lekko zdenerwowaną blondynkę. -Przepraszam…-wyszeptał do Astrid po czym przedstawił dziewczynę Lunie-To jest Astrid Hofferson, moja przeszła narzeczona.-na ustach Astrid po tych słowach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. * * * * -Czy mogę tu przenocować? Chociaż… jedną noc?-spytała. Czkawka zauważył, że twarz każdego kto mu zadaje takie pytanie, okazuje zakłopotanie, ale ta dziewczyna była nadal poważna. -Tak. Oczywiście, że możesz. Zostań na ile tylko chcesz. -Na ile tylko chcę? Czyli co? Jakby ktoś przyszedł i chciałby tu zostać powiedzmy na zawsze i byłby to jakiś stary, obleśny, zrzędliwy dziad, mam rozumieć, że pozwoliłbyś mu?-uniosła brwi i pierwszy raz na jej twarzy pokazało się lekkie rozbawienie. -No raczej nie.-odparł szybko, uśmiechając się ciepło.-Chodź pokażę Ci gdzie będziesz spać. -Nie zrobisz najpierw żadnego przesłuchania? Na przykład, skąd jestem i czy mówię prawdę?-mówiła idąc za wodzem po schodach. -Nie. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona więc to zostawię na jutro. Ale nie myśl sobie, że nie będziesz obserwowana.-odparł dość chłodno, będąc już na górze, po czym skręcił korytarzem w lewo. Dwójka skierowała się do drzwi będących na końcu. -Tu będziesz spać. Taki pokój gościnny.-oznajmił i dopiero teraz zobaczył, że dziewczyna niosła skórzaną torbę w prawej ręce. -Nie zauważyłem tej torby…-pomyślał nagłos a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko -Bo położyłam ją tuż przy wejściu i dopiero kiedy się odwróciłeś i poszedłeś na górę to ją wzięłam… -Ahaa… Proszę wejdź i się rozgość. Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia i do picia. Nie, nie uznaję protestu. Rozdział 9 -''Las pod płaszczem mroku skryty. '' Niebieskie ślepia wyróżniające się z ciemności, '' ''budzące strach, przeklęte oczy. '' ''Rozsypane pod stopami białe kości. '' ''Czarna szata skrywająca tajemnice '' ''i blade ostrze blaskiem księżyca spowite. '' ''Lepką krew niczym żywicę, rozchlapują zbyt młodzi wojownicy. '' ''Ich blade twarzyczki tak młode jeszcze, '' ''za słabi na walkę, zbyt kruszy na to starcie. '' ''Na plecach przeszywające dreszcze. '' ''Strach w ich duszach i miłość do rodziny. '' ''Drzewo stare tej nocy trzeszcze '' ''od wiatru ogromnego i ryku przeraźliwego. '' ''Krzyk tak ogromny, przestrzeń rozdziera '' ''do wojny gotowi lecz mrok sponiewiera. '' ''Kolejni padają, ich życie w oczach przeleciało '' ''I już nigdy się nie spotkają. '' ''Skorupa ziemi zbyt ciasna, '' ''Pęka i piętrzy się wysoko w niebo. '' ''Wzdęte morze, fale ogromne, '' ''utopieni ludzie odejdą ze strachem do nocy, '' ''a ich dusze pomykać będą jak najszybciej do światła. '' ''Ciemność wygrywa lecz coś się dzieje, '' ''Złoty blask onieśmiela a zimne oczy znikają. '' ''Na księżycu zarys postaci pojawia się nagle '' ''I na tysiąc lat pozostaje, '' ''by wkrótce móc powrócić i znów siać spustoszenie. '' ''Znów zapada ciemność. '' ''Ciepły blask wygasa. '' ''Dusze i żyjące istoty zaznają spokoju. '' ''Jednak to dopiero początek. '' ''Ta chwila ulgi potrwa tylko kilka lat, '' ''a one minął, minął szybko, '' ''tak szybko jak to się zaczęło.-patrzyłem jak stary mężczyzna o bladych oczach powtarza w kółko wiersz ochrypłym głosem. Odziany był w podarty brązowo-szary płaszcz, a w zrogowaciałej dłoni trzymał zakrzywioną, drewnianą laskę. Był garbaty i łysy. Jedynie nad uszami miał siwe kępki włosów i poszarzałą, długą brodę. -Kim pan jest?-spytałem, gdyż nigdy na Berg nie widziałem tego starca. Zdawał się mnie nie słuchać, bo wstał ze swojego dotychczasowego siedliska przed drzwiami twierdzy, po czym zaniepokojony spojrzał na księżyc i nerwowo krążył dookoła kamienia, wodząc laską po ziemi i nadal powtarzając wiersz. -Dziwny facet.-stwierdził czarnowłosy dwudziesto-dwu letni mężczyzna. -Taaa-przytaknąłem w odpowiedzi.-Sączysmark, widziałeś gdzieś moją mamę? -Tia, jakieś dwie godziny temu poleciała do Sanktuarium a co?-spytał nadal patrząc na starca. -Muszę ją powiadomić, że mamy gościa-mówiąc to odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem od miejsca gdzie wcześniej stałem-Em, Sączysmark! Zrób coś z nim! Choćby zabierz go do Gothi!-krzyknąłem na odchodnym wskazując na przybysza po czym wsiadłem na Szczerbatka czekającego przy jednej z wielu studni na wyspie, znajdującej się naprzeciwko domu bliźniaków i poleciałem szukać mamy. Przez całą drogę towarzyszyły mi myśli o tym wierszu, który jakby nawiązywał do moich snów i tego co widziałem w Smoczym Sanktuarium. To wszystko było dziwne. Im więcej się dowiadywałem, tym więcej pytań. Kim jesteś?-tą myśl zwróciłem do postaci odzianej w czarny płaszcz z moich niedalekich wspomnień. Rozdział 10 -Mamo!-wołałem kiedy tylko ujrzałem mamę stojącą nad przepaścią i głaszczącą swojego smoka. Odwróciła się w moją stronę, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. -Czkawka! Co tu robisz?-spytała radośnie, po czym podeszła do mnie i przytuliła, a potem pogłaskała Szczerbatka po mordce. -No więc u nas w domu mamy gościa i mówię ci to tak w razie co. No wiesz jeszcze pomyślałabyś, że złodziejka a nie chciał bym niepotrzebnych incydentów. -No dobrze. A kto to jest? -Jak na razie wiem tylko jak ma na imię… No ale nie gniewaj się, była wyczerpana nie chciałem jej na razie wypytywać. -Rozumiem… Jak tam Astrid? -Dobrze, jutro z samego rana zaczyna lekcję dla drugorocznych jeźdźców w Akademii.-uśmiechnąłem się na samą myśl o tym bo w zeszłym roku nie mogła sobie poradzić i dosłownie wychodziła z siebie, ale mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie lepiej. -Żeby przypadkiem w nie oblała kogoś wodą ze złości, tak jak w tamtym roku.-odparła mama śmiejąc się, ja zareagowałem tym samym. -Lecisz ze mną do domu? -Nie muszę jeszcze popracować tutaj, Czkawka. -Może przysłać kogoś do pomocy, zresztą ja bym mógł ci pomóc no ale wiesz każdy czegoś ode mnie chce… -Nie, nie trzeba.-odparła, ale ja i tak zrobię swoje choćby nie wiem co. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i unieśliśmy się w powietrze. * * * * Dzień zapowiadał się słoneczny i w miarę ciepły. Po pracowitej nocy i paru przespanych godzinach patrzyłem, siedząc na trybunach jak Astrid szkoli rekrutów. Jest taka piękna… -Jak tam?-spytał Śledzik siadając obok mnie. -Myślę, że dobrze-odparłem-a ty? Jak u ciebie? -Wspaniale. Zaczyna mi się układać z Heatherą.-odparł rozpromieniony. -Zgodziła się z tobą chodzić?-ożywiłem się, kiedy tylko to powiedział, ale on pokręcił przecząco głową. -Niee… bo jeszcze się jej nie spytałem, nawet. To nie takie łatwe…-widocznie posmutniał. -Wstydzisz się, co?-pokiwał prawie niewidocznie głową i się zarumienił, tak bardzo, że wydawał się czerwony niczym bluzka Astrid. -Oj Śledzik. Nie ma się co wstydzić. Przecież ona jest mądra więc na pewno cię ani nie wyśmieje ani nic. -Bram!-usłyszeliśmy przerażony krzyk Astrid i szybko odwróciliśmy głowę w tamtą stronę. Małego chłopca gonił koszmar ponocnik, widocznie rozwścieczony. Inne dzieci, które wczoraj były uczone przez Śledzika wybiegły szybko ze Smoczej Akademii, Astrid zaś próbowała opanować szalejącego smoka. Zacząłem szybko zbiegać na dół by im pomóc ale było za późno. Smok wystrzelił gorącym ogniem w Brama. Kiedy nagle ktoś wbiegł szybko do Akademii i wyciągnął się do skoku. Postać złapała chłopca i upadła z nim parę metrów dalej na ziemię. Ledwie ominęli ogień. Jedynie ciemna peleryna postaci był lekko „przypieczony”. Stałem w wejściu lekko zszokowany, jednak kiedy widziałem nadciągającego, wściekłego smoka w stronę chłopca i Luny, zerwałem się i pobiegłem w jego stronę. Koszmar prawie dotknął zębami stojącą pod ścianą dwójkę, kiedy nagle jego pysk i skrzydła oplotły dwa potężne łańcuchy z ciężarkami na końcach. Smok upadł tuż obok mnie. Z przejęciem spojrzałem na Astrid, która równie zszokowana jak ja stała pośrodku, później przeniosłem wzrok na Lunę zza której wyglądał blondwłosy chłopiec. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem, że w dłoniach trzymała dwa szklane, długie noże i miała przyjętą pozycją bojową. Od lśniących ostrzy odbijał się zarys postaci stojącej w wejściu. Odwróciłem głowę by dokładnie zobaczyć kto to. Pyskacz stał tam z drewnianym wózkiem pełnym dawnej broni służącej do łapania smoków. Nadal to miał? Rozdział 11 Rozwścieczony ponocnik szarpał się na ziemi. Nocna furia wpadła do akademii rozglądając się na około i sprawdzając co wywołało takie zamieszanie. -Szczerbatek!-zawołałem smoka, który dopiero teraz mnie zauważył. Czarny gad podbiegł do mnie i polizał po twarzy, zaśmiałem się lekko i pogłaskałem jego płaską mordkę, po czym podszedłem do Astrid. -W porządku?-spytałem patrząc na nią lekko zmartwiony. -Tak, w porządku.-odparła z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę Brama i stojącej obok niego Luny, która opatrywała rany na jego twarzy. -Nic ci nie jest Bram?-spytała Astrid robiąc zmartwioną minę i oglądając jego poranioną twarz. -Nie… To! Było! Super!-wykrzyczał co dziwne uradowany- Widzieliście?! On chciał mnie zabić! Suupeer! -Niczym bliźniaki.-wyszeptała zażenowana Astrid, zaś Luna stojąca przed nami patrzyła zirytowanym wzrokiem na chłopca. -Co tu się w ogóle stało?-spytałem patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy mojej przyszłej narzeczonej. -Chłopak drażnił smoka kiedy nikt nie patrzył w jego stronę. Ponocnik w końcu się wkurzył no i tak się stało co widziałeś.-pokręciła głową.-Skąd jesteś?-spytała dziewczynę, która zaledwie sekundę temu odwróciła się i chciała odejść. -Z daleka.-odparła krótko i zwięźle, wyraźnie unikając tematu. -Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć?-„Upartością musiała się zarazić ode mnie” pomyślałem z uśmiechem. -Ty zawsze chcesz mówić o wszystkim? Nigdy nie miałaś żadnych tajemnic albo wspomnień o których nie chciałaś wspominać?-może i wypowiedź czarnowłosej brzmiała jak pytanie to wcale nim nie była, bo odpowiedź była oczywista. -Może i mam coś o czym nie chcę mówić ale wiedzieć skąd jesteś, powinniśmy…-popatrzyła prosto w zimne oczy dziewczyny. -Jak już mówiłam Z DALEKA.-wypowiedziała z naciskiem na „z daleka”. Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądały na siebie lecz dźwięk żarzącego się ognia ze strony splątanego smoka odwrócił ich uwagę. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Jego kości i mięśnie zdawały się w niektórych miejscach powiększać a w niektórych zmniejszać. Jego sylwetka zrobiła się wąska, a biodra szerokie. Miał teraz cztery pary, długich łap i szczupły, długi, rogaty pysk. Jego ciało otaczały złote drobinki i to właśnie one wydawały odgłos strzelającego ognia. Łuski z ognisto-czerwonych zaczęły zmieniać barwę na błękitną, a na skrzydłach jakby rosły pióra. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na gada. -Em Astrid? To ten smok co mnie zaatakował?-spytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Ee Tak. Ale jak to możliwe?! Zmienił się w innego smoka! Ale przecież on był w innej klatce niż pono-zamarła ze wzrokiem wbitym w klatkę tuż przy wyjściu. Spojrzałem w tamtą stroną. Stał tam ponocnik dokładnie taki sam w jakiego przemienił się ten smok. -Czy ten smok stał wcześniej tam?-spytałem wskazując palcem na pomieszczenie z czerwonym gadem. -No tak! Czkawka odkryliśmy nowego, niesamowitego smoka!-krzyknęła uradowana i uwiesiła mi się na szyi. Również się uśmiechnąłem i spojrzałem na błękitnołuskiego. -Czkawka?-usłyszałem głos mamy zza swoich pleców. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i ujrzałem wymalowany uśmiech na jej twarzy, i podziw w oczach gdy spoglądała na cudownego smoka.-Trzeba go będzie wytresować.-stwierdziła, a ja pokiwałem jedynie głową i również spojrzałem na smoka. -Pyskacz zamknij bramę!-poleciłem. Kiedy wejście do akademii zostało opuszczone a przedtem wszyscy oprócz mnie i mamy wyszli, zaczęliśmy próbować podejść do smoka. Pierwsza zbliżyła się mama. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jego pyska lecz jasno niebieskie oczy smoka zwęziły się a źrenice były niczym szpilki. Z jego gardła wydobył się warkot, po czym zamachnął się opierzonym, silnym ogonem. Mama zrobiła unik w ostatniej chwili by nie zostać zmiażdżoną. -Wszystko w porządku?-spytałem, podbiegając i odciągając ją od gada, który powiódł za nami oczyma. Kiedy byliśmy poza zasięgiem jego ogona zacząłem podchodzić lecz mama złapała mnie za ramię z zaniepokojeniem. Rozdział 12 Z dedykacją dla CieńNocnajFurii i Nessaaii Mrok panował wszędzie. Przedzieram się przez las jak najszybciej tylko mogę. Znaleźli mnie kiedy uciekłam z Berg! Znaleźli! Ludzie boją się ciemności więc chcą ją zgładzić… w tym mnie. Ale to coś gorszego niż bunt ludzi. To Inkwizytorzy, a oni nie zabijają od razu. Najpierw przechodzi się powolne ale jakże potworne cierpienia. Na poprzednich wyspach na których byłam i uciekłam to wracając tam widziałam pełno ciał. Jeden człowiek miał wyrwane paznokcie, wydłubane oczy, spaloną dłoń i był obdarty ze skóry. Kolejną osobę znów, powiesili na łańcuchu od środka gardła nabijając na hak przed domem. A to wszystko moja wina… Zawsze wszystko niszczyłam ale nie mogę się poddać! Obiecałam! Srebrne ostrze przeleciało tuż przed moimi oczami. Krzyknęłam pomimo, że nie chciałam. Spojrzałam w bok. Stał tam. Wielki, w płaszczu, zmutowana, łysa bestia. Dawniej Inkwizytorzy byli ludźmi i nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to się stało, że istnieją. Nagle ktoś chwycił mnie w żelaznym uścisku za ramię. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Kolejni trzej zaczęli się zbliżać. „Zapal cynę z ołowiem” myślałam, „No zapal!”. Ciepło rozgrzało moje płuca. Mój zapas metali się kończył. Nie mogę czekać. Wzmocnione mięśnie spalanymi metalami pomogły mi się wyrwać z uścisku bestii. Odepchnęłam się od stalowego sztyletu jednego z nich i wyskoczyłam w górę. -Dorwiemy cię Luno!-krzyknął jeden z nich z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. Rzuciłam daleko przed siebie srebrną monetę, po czym odepchnęłam się od niej jak najmocniej by znaleźć się na tyle wysoko nad lasem aby móc rozłożyć skrzydła. Wzbiłam się w powietrze, kiedy poczułam jak coś przeszywa mój bok na wylot. Dotknęłam ranne miejsce dłonią. Krew. Dużo krwi. Dostałam strzałą. Starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Poszybowałam w górę. Gdyby nie cyna to pewnie już dawno straciłabym przytomność. Z daleka usłyszałam jeszcze jak jeden z inkwizytorów przeklina coś na mój temat. Znów im uciekłam. =Ten rozdział zaczerpnęłam z książki pt. „Z mgły zrodzony” Brandona Sandersona, którą bardzo, bardzo polecam ;) a także za sprawą piosenki, którą pokochałam (i dziwnym trafem strasznie pasuje do klimatu tej książki) Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley= Sratatatatatata moje obiecanki, że nie zawieszę bloga... Taaa... A jednak! Zawieszam na pewien okres, dopóki moja wena nie powróci z urlopu. = = Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania